Son of God :: Emptiness
by KlasikTOM15
Summary: Seorang yang dijuluki Emptiness karena mempunyai kekuatan kegelapan dan suci secara bersamaan dan dialah pemegang kunci takdir di dunia yang penuh akan kesengsaraan dan kejahatan.


Prologue..

 **Tahun, 1..8 tanggal 14.**

 ** _Impossibility.._**

 _"Bukankah itu cara yang menjijikan, master.."_

 _Ucap seseorang didalam kegelepan, sambil melihat sebuah cermin yang menggambarkan setiap kejadian buruk di dunia manusia. Sedangkan yang dipanggil master hanya diam dan menatap kejadian itu dengan datar._

 _"Bukankah itu sudah biasa.."_

 _Ujar Master, kejadian ini tidak terlalu menarik perhatiannya.. Ia bosan, setiap waktu yang dijalaninya,.. Seperti berulang ulang. Sedangkan N't yang mendengar perkataan masternya itu hanya menguap bosan, ia juga bosan mendengar perkataan masternya yang berulang ulang._

 _"Lalu, kenapa kita tidak mengunjungi dunia manusia.. Master?."_

 _Master yang mendengar pertanyaan N't menjadi bertambah bosan bahkan kini sekarang ia jadi mengantuk, sepertinya karena rasa bosan yang teramat bosan menjadikan otak N't menjadi sedikit lemot._

 _"Bukankah sudah kubikang.. Kita berbeda, kita tidak sama. Bahkan ras iblis, malaikat dan dewa, tidak sebanding dengan kita.."_

 _"Itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal, master."_

 _"Huh, kau bodoh atau apa? Kita memang tidak masuk akal.. Kita mempunyai pikiran yang diluar akal sehat manusia bahkan dewa sekalipun.."_

 _Ucap Master sambil memainkan api biru kecil ditangannya, menatap cermin itu dan tersenyum. Dan, N't sekarang mengerti maksud perkataan masternya._

 _"Itulah kenapa, Tuhan menyebut kita dengan sebutan,.. Paradox."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kalian.." pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu menggeram melihat sekumpulan orang-orang yang mengepungnya disegala arah. Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang sedang melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan dengan datar, mata putihnya melihat setiap kejadian itu tanpa berkedip._

 _Semua sama tak ada yang berbeda, semua makhluk saling membunuh satu sama lain tanpa memperdulikan siapa yang dilawan. Memang, tanpa ada kekuatan semua akan jadi sia-sia karena didunia ini butuh orang yang kuat, dunia tidak akan adil. Hanya ada dua pilihan ketika tujuan kalian tidak tercapai sesuai keinginan, bangkit atau tunduk sebagai gelar pecundang._

 _"Serang! Jangan biarkan dia lolos."_

 _"Uwooo!.."_

 _Orang-orang naif itu menyerang pemuda pirang itu secara bersamaan.. Mereka semua naif, mereka seakan mengutamakan keadilan dengan cara yang sampah!. Perempuan berambut putih panjang sepunggung itu melihat kejadian itu dengan datar, tapi dalam hatinya ada setitik rasa kasihan kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Menutup kelopak matanya, tangan gadis itu terangkat kedepan dan mengucapkan mantra.. Yang diselimuti rasa kasihan, kesedihan, dan kemurkaan. Dengan_ _begini setidaknya keadilan masih tetap ada._

 _"Kalian memang naif, kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti.. Penderitaan orang-orang yang menjadi korban ke tidak adilan dunia, maka tak ada salahnya aku menghukum kalian semua."_

 _Holes of Sorrow.!_

 _Pemuda pirang itu sudah kewalahan melawan orang-orang yang menyerangnya secara bersamaan, kini ia hanya menutup mata dan menikmati penderitaan_ _ini. Rasa kesedihan sekarang ada dilubuk hatinya, kegelapan iblis yang tadinya terkunci di alam bawah sadarnya kini telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kelegapan hati pasti ada disetiap makhluk, tapi kegelapan hati harus di buka dengan rasa benci dan dendam abadi. Semua tak menyadari itu, pemuda berambut pirang itu merasa waktunya tak akan lama lagi di dunia ini. Berawal dari kobaran api akan berubah menjadi abu, begitupula dengan dendam, pasti akan menimbulkan kemarahan yang tak pernah terbayangkan._

 _Orang-orang yang tadinya sedang menyerang pemuda itu kini mereka berhenti bergerak seakan gravitasi disekitar mereka menjadi berat, satu persatu dari mereka terbakar oleh api hitam dan seterusnya menjadi abu. Sebagian dari mereka ingin berteriak ketakutan, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Keheningan alam menjadi saksi semua kejadian itu._

 _"Kalian memang pantas mendapatkan itu." perempuan berambut putih perak itu berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut pirang itu yang sedang terkapar lemah di tanah yang bersimpah darah bercampur debu. Setelah sampai di dekat pemuda pirang itu, perempuan itu duduk disebelah pemuda itu menghiraukan baju birunya yang kini bersimpah darah, menatap wajah pemuda itu. Tangan seputih saljunya menyentuh kulit wajah tan pemuda pirang itu yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan._

 _"Sepertinya kau mempunyai kekuatan besar, tapi kau hanya tidak menyadarinya." perempuan berambut putih perak itu berdiri dari acara duduknya, perempuan itu berjalan menuju lubang hitam yang telah dibuatnya, menoleh kebelakang melihat pemuda pirang itu, perempuan itu tersenyum sangat tipis dan berkata sebelum memasuki lubang hitam itu._

 _"Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi, dan pada saat waktu itu tiba,... Kau pasti sudah sangat hebat."_

 _.._

 _200 Years later.._

 ** _Kuoh. At, 10.08 Am_**

Di sebuah gang yang sepi ada beberapa pria yang sedang memaksa seorang gadis malang untuk berbuat hal yang kotor, itulah dunia, menipu setiap pandangan orang terhadap kehidupan luar. Manusia memang mempunyai sifat yang bermacam-macam, licik, jahat, binatang, iblis, baik, dan tentu masih banyak lagi sifat dasar manusia yang belum diketahui.

"Wah, ternyata ada kecoa yang menjijikan disini."

Ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang sebagian rambutnya tertutupi topi hitamnya, mata birunya menatap lima pria yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mungkin, mereka mengira kejahatan yang mereka perbuat akan berhasil, tapi mereka terlalu bodoh, dimana-mana kejahatan itu akan selalu kalah. Sama hal nya seperti di film-film.

"Sialan kau bocah! Cepat serang bocah itu!." keempat pria itu berlari secara bersamaan sambil membawa senjata berbahaya di tangan mereka masing-masing

"Tadinya kukira ini akan menarik, tapi ternyata.. Ini hanya sebuah permainan ular tangga. Siapa yang terlebih dahulu menjatuhkan,.. Dia menang."

Seharusnya, di dunia ini harus ada orang yang menghukum sebuah kejahatan tak peduli dengan cara licik sekalipun. Karena kejahatan adalah perbuatan buruk, mungkin diantara kumpulan manusia yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya pasti ada sebagian yang mengatakan hidup ini tidak adil.

Keempat pria itu berlari cepat, tapi di mata pemuda bertopi hitam itu sangat lambat. Dengan wajah datarnya, pemuda bertopi hitam itu juga berlari kearah empat pria itu.

"Akan kubuat drama yang menarik! Dan tentu saja aku yang akan menjadi pameran utamanya!."

 _ **To Be Continue.**_

 ** _Pertama, saya minta maaf karena hilang tanpa kabar. Dan, well.. Saya menulis ulang cerita ini, kenapa? Kalian juga pasti tau. Mungkin, itu aja dulu._**

 ** _Keterangan.._**

 ** _Paradox/Paradoks * adalah makhluk yang tidak bisa di tebak, karena jawaban dan pertanyaannya akan saling bertentangan dengan akal sehat. Sederhananya, makhluk yang mempunyai gaya bahasa yang mengandung pertentangan-pertentangan yang nyata dengan fakta-fakta yang ada.*_**

 _Chapter 01 :: Dice Spinning,. Next!_

 ** _.._**

 _"Sebenarnya aku sudah tau tentangmu. Jadi, jangan pernah coba-coba memasuki kehidupanku."_

 _"Kau tidak akan bisa menghindari yang namanya takdir ataupun ramalan.."_

 _"Bukankah ini menarik? Kami-sama.. Anak tuhan."_

 ** _._**

 ** _Special thank's to Allah Swt._**


End file.
